


Paragon [PODFIC]

by Tomoyochan



Series: Paragon [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Diamond!Steven, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond Theory, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan/pseuds/Tomoyochan
Summary: It is impossible. It is unthinkable. Only a diamond can cut another diamond. But Rose Quartz kept so many secrets. As the Corruption song rings out across the beach, Steven steps forward and, in desperation, he sings back. And the Corruption...stops.To save the Earth and find out what he really is, Steven makes a deal. Fourteen years of his life.And, oh. What can happen in fourteen years....





	1. If you love me, let me go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532025) by [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart). 



Title: Paragon, Chapter 1

Author: [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

Reader: [Tomoyo-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan/pseuds/Tomoyochan)

Cover Art: [Tikkish](https://tikkish.tumblr.com/)

Fandom: Steven Universe

Rating: Teen and Up

Length: 1:12:55

Size: 138.8 MB

Text Link: [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532025/chapters/21554183)

Audio Link: [Chapter 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/doozup3p7ti59g1/1-01%20Paragon%20Chapter%201.m4a?dl=0)


	2. We get older by the hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourteen years. Steven's family and friends wait for him. For fourteen years.
> 
> A lot can change.

Title: Paragon, Chapter 2

Author: [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

Reader: [Tomoyo-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan/pseuds/Tomoyochan)

Cover Art: [Tikkish](https://tikkish.tumblr.com/)

Fandom: Steven Universe

Rating: Teen and Up

Length: 1:58:01

Size: 165.5 MB

Text Link: [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532025/chapters/21762584)

Audio Link: [Chapter 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/30ulls61hfd8q86/1-02%20Paragon%20Chapter%202.m4a?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it actually took two months, but I have good reason! I've also recorded the second work in this series, the oneshot "The Prettiest Girls at the Ball". (Please check that out, and the rest of the series by Kitsune Heart!) Between that and the increased length, it took a little longer than expected. I hope to get the next chapter out by the beginning of May.


	3. Find a way back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a funny thing coming home. Nothing changes. Everything looks the same, feels the same, even smells the same. You realize what’s changed, is you.” -Eric Roth

Title: Paragon, Chapter 3

Author: [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

Reader: Tomoyo-chan

Cover Art: [Tikkish](https://tikkish.tumblr.com)

Fandom: Steven Universe

Rating: Teen and Up

Length: 58:23

Size: 111.2 MB

Text Link: [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532025/chapters/21837395)

Audio Link: [Chapter 3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/isel40lz7uemxuh/1-03%20Paragon%20Chapter%203.m4a?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just over a month - I think I'm getting better. Enjoy!


	4. All the places that we have been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened in eighteen years? So, so much. It's time to just scratch the surface.

Title: Paragon, Chapter 4

Author: [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

Reader: Tomoyo-chan

Cover Art: [Tikkish](https://tikkish.tumblr.com)

Fandom: Steven Universe

Rating: Teen and Up

Length: 44:10

Size: 84.3 MB

Text Link: [Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532025/chapters/22161893)

Audio Link: [Chapter 4](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k8lfpsiggpuhulu/1-04%20Paragon%20Chapter%204.m4a?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness for government holidays, or I wouldn't have been able to get this chapter out to you in time.


	5. If it weren't for second chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further stories. Further confrontations. Second chances.

Title: Paragon, Chapter 5

Author: [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

Reader: Tomoyo-chan

Cover Art: [Tikkish](https://tikkish.tumblr.com)

Fandom: Steven Universe

Rating: Teen and Up

Length: 57:34

Size: 114.9 MB

Text Link: [Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532025/chapters/22439285)

Audio Link: [Chapter 5](https://www.dropbox.com/s/savjn31m2chy434/1-05%20Paragon%20Chapter%205.m4a?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a brief pun in here that just does not come out without seeing it written down. So sorry you missed out on Steven’s awesome punning ability.


	6. Nobody learns without getting it wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New gems, old gems. New pains, old pains.

Title: Paragon, Chapter 6

Author: [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

Reader: [Tomoyo-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan/pseuds/Tomoyochan)

Cover Art: [Tikkish](https://tikkish.tumblr.com/)

Fandom: Steven Universe

Rating: Teen and Up

Length: 1:45:32

Size: 200.5 MB

Text Link: [Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532025/chapters/23058498)

Audio Link: [Chapter 6](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bv93l05uzglqgw7/1-06%20Paragon%20Chapter%206.m4a?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit, this is the exact chapter that made me want to make a podfic of this. So many gems, so much drama.
> 
> Also, Heart, you are very cruel, making me do an entire conversation in Watermelon-ese. I had to translate it out in my head to decide what tones to apply to each sentence.


	7. Did you make it to the Milky Way, to see the lights all faded?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A diamond's duties never end. Steven needs to take a quick trip off-planet to evaluate injection sites for new gems. This time, he decides to take a few old friends along.
> 
> "Oooh! Ooh! Hi hi hi hi hi. Where we going? Where we going? Hey. Lady. Where we going? Where we going? Let's go to space!"

Title: Paragon, Chapter 7

Author: [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

Reader: [Tomoyo-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan/pseuds/Tomoyochan)

Cover Art: [Tikkish](https://tikkish.tumblr.com/)

Fandom: Steven Universe

Rating: Teen and Up

Length: 1:37:01

Size: 184.2 MB

Text Link: [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532025/chapters/23416917)

Audio Link: [Chapter 7](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z424vkg6jkrasjd/1-07%20Paragon%20Chapter%207.m4a?dl=0)


	8. She's got her secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict resolution, alien creatures, opinionated pearls, and lots and lots of pink. And, perhaps, something that two people have been dreaming of for eighteen years.

Title: Paragon, Chapter 8

 Author: [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

Reader: [Tomoyo-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan/pseuds/Tomoyochan)

Cover Art: [Tikkish](https://tikkish.tumblr.com/)

Fandom: Steven Universe

Rating: Teen and Up

Length: 1:13:40

Size: 140.2 MB

Text Link: [Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532025/chapters/23509110)

Audio Link: [Chapter 8](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rlcd40vav2uytcp/1-08%20Paragon%20Chapter%208.m4a?dl=0)


	9. Take the kids from the summer

Title: Paragon, Chapter 9

Author: [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

Reader: [Tomoyo-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyochan/pseuds/Tomoyochan)

Cover Art: [Tikkish](https://tikkish.tumblr.com/)

Fandom: Steven Universe

Rating: Teen and Up

Length: 1:05:08

Size: 124 MB

Text Link: [Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532025/chapters/26884650)

Audio Link: [Chapter 9](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y1y9tzif20qmjl4/1-09%20Paragon%20Chapter%209.m4a?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates will be slowed down for a while because a) I'm catching up to where the fic is currently, and b) I committed to a lot more obligations for the next four months. Expect the four-ish week interval for this and Champion to lengthen to 6 or 8 weeks.
> 
> In other news, I wish I could get the Rubys enthusiasm better. They're all just so perky in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> When Kistune Heart laid a blanket (permission) down, I jumped right into that spot. The story is wonderful and I hope I do it justice.
> 
> This is the first time I have attempted any sort of podcast. I welcome any constructive criticism of my abilities (tone, speed, audio quality, etc). I don't really have a strict schedule for this, but am hoping to get a chapter out every month or so. Let's see how long that lasts.


End file.
